Promise Me
by angel prototype
Summary: One-shot. A battle leaves Minako wounded and Rei alone with a choice to make. Her duty or her love? T for some language.


**"Mars, the god of war, who goes hand-in-hand with Venus, the goddess of love. They are two pieces of a whole, and one cannot be without the other, because truly love is war, and they call to each other no matter what." –unknown**

* * *

"Venus! _Venus!_" Sailor Mars cried, eyes glazed over as she watched, in a flash of gold, the leader of the senshi dive in front of her.

"Shit." Mars cursed, running to catch the blonde as she was pierced by three claw-like spikes through her belly, the youma cackling in sadistic delight as it withdrew its talons.

"No, no…damnit Minako!" Mars caught the smaller girl before she hit the concrete, scooping her up bridal style. She winced, grinding her teeth at the sever ness of her leader's wounds.

"Christ, Minako. What the hell were you thinking?!"

The blonde's eyes fluttered open and she forced a smile, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth and staining pearly whites a dark red.

"You.."

Mars blinked. "Me?"

"I was…thinking…about you…" Cerulean eyes fluttered closed once more, Venus' body going slack in the miko's arms.

"Mina? Mina?! Damnit!" Rei's grip on the blonde tightened, her eyes scanning the battlefield frantically. Jupiter was grappling the demon while Mercury seemed to be scanning for a vital spot. Their princess was standing off to the side, panting heavily, in hopes to catch her breath. They needed help, _her_ help. But so did Minako…

"…shit." Mars cursed again, looking down at their comatose leader. A pang of guilt gripped her chest. This was her fault. If only she had been paying attention!

Her mind was a jumbled mess. The senshi needed backup. Jupiter was getting sloppy, no doubt from exhaustion. She needed to get in there but her legs wouldn't move, her arms wouldn't let go.

She knew this was going to happen. They had talked about it as soon as they became "official". The day she had to choose; her duty as a senshi or Minako. Who knew it was to happen so soon?

--------------

"_Rei promise me. Promise that if something should ever happen to me, you put Usagi first."_

_Rei scowled, obviously not happy with this conversation, and looked out the window of the Shrine. Could she do it? Could she ignore an injured Minako? A _dying_ Minako? _

"_Reiko."_

_Rei huffed and turned hard, amethyst eyes to her partner. But what she saw wasn't mirth or the usual bubbly-ness coming from those blue orbs. What she saw frightened her, make her chest tighten and eyes sting. _

_She saw Venus. _

_She saw the battle hardened leader of the senshi projected in those eyes and it sent shivers down the miko's spine._

"_I know you hate this, Reiko, but I'm pulling rank. Promise me that you will put the princess before our relationship."_

_Rei's eyes widened before narrowing into dangerous slits. Oh hate wasn't the word for how she felt about this. Not at all. In one fluid motion Rei had the blonde pinned against the wall, a trembling hand against Minako's stomach. The blonde's eyes flashed momentarily and Rei caught it. She smirked, pressing herself closer to the smaller girl. Minako squirmed under the pressure._

"_For you, Venus, I promise." It was whispered against slightly parted lips before the dark haired miko finally closed the distance, crashing her lips against the blonde's._

_--------------_

Sailor Mars looked to the prone form of Venus once again. Even battered and bloody the girl still held her ethereal beauty. She gently laid a kiss on the blonde's forehead, softly setting her on a park bench. With one last look to their leader, Mars turned blazing eyes to the battle, fists alight with fire.

(Later that night)

Rei's legs were starting to go numb from the six hours of meditation. Sweat slowly dripped from her furrowed brow, adding more perspiration to her already soaked robes.

This is punishment, she told herself. She hesitated in battle, a weakness she was far from fond of (as if falling in love wasn't weak enough). She endangered the entire team, the princess...Minako. Just the thought of the blonde caused Rei's eyes to snap open and she fell back and away from the fire, gasping for air. With a tired sigh she rose on shaky legs, wiping her brow with the sleeve of her robe.

A shower. She needed a shower.

Sliding the door to her room open she stepped in, already untying the _hakama_ around her waist. She made her way to the small bathroom, dropping the rest of her robes on the way. Stepping into the shower Rei turned the water to cold, jumping at the initial spray of water. She shivered at first but soon started to relax, her body becoming used to the cool water from the showerhead. With a sigh she rest her forehead against the tile in front of her, allowing the water to cascade down her head and back, rinsing the sweat from her earlier mediations. Weary eyes closed, lost in the memory from this mornings fight.

----------------

_Once Mars joined the fray the demon didn't last much longer. Mercury had found its weak point (tattoo of sorts under the demon's left eye), to which Mars wasted no time in letting a flaming arrow loose. The monster was down in seconds (with a final swift kick from Jupiter). _

_The threat over Mars de-transformed, rushing over to Minako who was now back in civilian clothing. The light blue sundress she wore earlier was now torn in three places around her abdomen and stained a sickly brown. Rei bit her lip, fighting back the bile that was quickly rising to her throat._

_"Minako? Minako please, tell me you're ok. Give me something…" She gently clasped the girl's hand in her own and almost jumped when it was squeezed back. Cerulean eyes slowly blinked open, a small smile curving slightly pale lips. _

_"Reiko…"_

_"Oh god, Mina." The miko draped her arms around the blonde, holding her close. She inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of strawberries, fighting hard to ignore the metallic undertone of blood. _

_Rei pulled back slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ami smiling down at her._

_"Rei, I know you're worried but I need to make sure Minako's ok."_

_The raven haired girl looked back to Mina, who was still smiling. She couldn't help but smile back, nodding slightly. She stood and backed away allowing Ami to play doctor to their leader._

_An hour later had Minako back on her feet, albeit a little shaky. Her wounds had healed fairly well due to her senshi power, but she was still a bit tender. _

"_A good night's rest would have her bouncing around like normal." Ami told Rei who was watching as Makoto helped Minako up the stairs to her home. Rei nodded absently, not really paying much attention to their blue haired friend, her eyes never leaving the blonde._

_-----------------_

Rei dressed slowly, a baggy t-shirt and shorts, and shrugged into her night robe. She dragged her feet back to her room, her muscles and head aching from pure physical and mental exhaustion. As she slid back the _shoji_ of her room she froze. Someone was in there, waiting for her. But the aura was not malicious in any way. It was quiet the opposite, in fact. It was radiating a warmth that Rei had come to know and love from only one person.

Sliding back the _shoji_, violet immediately locked onto sapphire.

"Minako."

The blonde smiled and it sent shivers down the miko's spine. Rei shook it off.

"You should be in bed."

Mina giggled softly, shaking her head. "But I am in bed, Rei. Just not mine."

Rei sighed, running a hand through wet hair. "I see you're feeling better if you're able to break into my home."

The blonde smirked. "Your door was unlocked, Rei. That's hardly breaking in. Not my fault Yuuchiro's forgetful."

The miko groaned. She'd have to remember to kill that lazy fool later.

"Besides… I wanted to see you." Minako stood, crossing the small distance to stand in front of Rei. She leaned forward and Rei stiffened, unsure of what was to come. Minako giggled, gently placing a hand on the miko's reddening cheek. Rei leaned into the touch.

"I just wanted to see you…to say thank you."

Confusion washed over Rei's features, her brows coming together. "Thank me? For what? Almost getting you killed?"

Minako traced the pad of her thumb over Rei's cheek, down and across her nose to parted lips. She smiled then, shaking her head.

"For keeping our promise, Rei. Thank you."

The miko frowned despite the blush colouring her cheeks. "How can you thank me for that? I... I almost lost you Mina. I can't…I don't know I can…what if—"

Minako softly pressed her lips to Rei's in a gentle kiss. After a few moments they pulled back, both flushed (though Rei was a shade darker than Mina).

"Don't think about that now. I'm alive. I'm here with you. That's all that matters now, Reiko."

"But—"

"Stop it." Mina placed a finger to Rei's lips, silencing the fire senshi. She trailed that finger down the miko's arm to clasp her hand, and with a gentle tug lead her to the futon. The blonde sat, pulling Rei down with her and initiated another kiss. This time Rei responded in full, letting all the anger and guilt from earlier melt away under Minako's gentle touches. She pulled back slightly, propping herself up to look down at the blonde beneath her, a smirk tugging the corner of her lips.

"You know, just because you saved me doesn't mean you get to sleep with me."

Minako's lip jutted out into a pout. "Rei! I don't believe you! I get turned into a kabob for you and get nothing in return?"

Rei laughed, kissing the blonde's nose. "Fine. But I get to be on top."

Mina's pout grew ten fold. "No fair!"

Mars had always been afraid to give her heart, and she gave it to Venus.

* * *

**this is what happens when im stuck in work with a foot of snow on the ground... **


End file.
